1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety door barrier, and, more particularly, to an improvement on a safety door barrier, which can close automatically after being opened forward or backward without swinging back and forth.
2. Description of Related Art
The safety door barrier is usually mounted at a doorframe in a house temporarily to prevent a baby or a pet from entering through the doorway so that it is possible to effectively partition a space.
A conventional safety door barrier provides a lock mechanism between a barrier door and a lateral engaging seat such that the barrier door can engage with the engaging seat for positioning the barrier door. However, the barrier door of the conventional safety door barrier may be opened in one direction only.
In fact, in order to offer the user a convenience, it is not satisfactory for the user that the barrier door is only opened along one direction, that is, the barrier being able to be moved either along one direction or along a reversed direction is required. Moreover, it is tedious that the lock device, i.e., the locating device, for the barrier door is not automatically operated so that the lock device has to be turned whenever the barrier door is closed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a safety door barrier, in which a barrier body can be opened either forward or backward as soon as the barrier body is lifted and then move back to the closed position automatically as soon as the barrier body is pressed down to prevent from a baby or a pet entering through.